1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to air conditioning systems and more particularly to air conditioning systems which use desiccant wheels for dehumidification.
2. The Background of the Invention
Air conditioning systems for cooling air in an enclosed space typically must overcool the air in order to achieve adequate dehumidification. The result of overcooling is that the air must be reheated to control dry bulb temperature. It has been found that by the use of desiccant systems depressed lower humidity levels can be achieved while providing savings in the overall air conditioning operation.
Air conditioning systems using desiccant wheel dehumidifiers have been disclosed heretofore in the art in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,926,502 to Carl G. Munters et al.; 2,968,165 to Per G. Norback; 3,009,684 to Carl G. Munters; and 4,594,860 Coellner et al. These systems generally treat room air in its entirely and return it to the room after treatment. The '860 Patent suggests the use of some make up or outside air into the system.
In accordance with the present invention an air conditioning system is disclosed in which all of the return air in the enclosure is exhausted into the atmosphere, but is used first in the process in order to treat outside air being introduced into the enclosure for air exchange purposes.
Heretofore, in air conditioning systems using only outside air for cooling, very large air conditioning systems have been provided in order to cool the air sufficiently and also to dehumidify the same through condensation in the air conditioner itself. Such systems are relatively expensive to install initially and are very expensive to operate due to high power requirements.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved air conditioning system based upon desiccant technology.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved air conditioning system which is relatively inexpensive to construct and to operate as compared to prior art systems.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a desiccant based air conditioning system which is reliable in operation.